The Bounty Huntress
by Setsuna
Summary: Lesrhett's identity is revealed and more. Please R&R I would really like some feedback.
1. Default Chapter

THE BOUNTY HUNTRESS A Unexpected Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except the ones coming from my brain. All others belong to George Lucas and don't worry George I'm not making any money from this.  
  
Please make note that this is an ending for Episode 3 with flashes of takes on Obi-Wan's life before Episode 1. Also, to help with any confunsion between scenes just notice that the ***** signify a new or different scene is taking place.  
  
Obi-Wan moaned forcing himself awake. His head spun sickeningly and he laid back against the cold floor of the Imperial crusier where he had awoke early to find himself a captive. He closed his eyes and tried to think what to do and realized he needed to clear his mind first. "Reach into the Force, there find your answer you will." he could hear the voice of Master Yoda. "Master Yoda," he said softly, "are you safe." And using the Force he sensed the wizened, old Master was indeed quite safe. He sighed with relief and tried sitting again. He knew he had been poisoned, he supposed he was lucky to be alive, but then he had the feeling that that's what someone wanted or else for certain, he would be dead. Dead, how many had died now in the Clone Wars. He was loathe to think about it. But memories surfaced with great pain in his chest. Qui- Gon, his Master who had trained him so faithfully, he had never truly appreciated the old Master as he did now. Obi-Wan now saw his death as a beginning of an end and couldn't imagine it any different for Qui-Gon's death had herald an end to so much. He felt for a moment as if his head might explode; so many good qualities he had scorned in Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan could smile without too much guilt now; yet still he hung his head feeling the weight of the years that had passed since his old Master's death. Qui- Gon had seen qualities in creatures big and small, had had faith that there was an answer to every problem... one only had to wait for the solution to present itself. "What is my solution now?" Obi-Wan thought a little more sarcastically than he meant too. The dizzines was leaving a little now. He glanced about the floor, glad that if nothing else someone had bothered to clean up his vomit that he had spilled early. He was weak, he didn't want to think. Padme, beautiful till the end, she had lead the last assault on the Empire's legions of Storm Troopers. He grimaced to think of her end; she had been captured as well. "Her children are safe." He tried to comfort himself with that thought. But it was that mission that he had been accomplishing when she was caught by the Imperial Guards. He wondered if he had made the right decisions leaving the children separated, hiding them with the only people he thought he could trust at that moment. Only he had returned to the Rebelllion headquarters to such miserable news as her death. It was one time that Obi-Wan had allowed himself to cry. But then, everyone had cried, some of the most battle hardened fighters had cried like little babies. The beautiful former Queen, then Senator, then Leader of the People's Rebellion, she had died fighting for what she believed in until the end. Obi-Wan straightened his back, he would do no less in her memory he thought quietly. Still, so many others, Master Windu, in his fight with Anakin/Darth Vader. Master Windu lost his life defending Padme from Anakin. "But no, Anakin is not Anakin any longer." said Obi-Wan only to himself. Even that thought brought unbearable pain. Had he done well with Anakin? Was there something in the boy's training he should have done differently? He moaned as a cramp in his stomach over took his thoughts. He dropped back against the cold floor doubled over. 'Is this what imprisonment is for?' he asked himself sadornically, 'to torture your self with things that are done and can't be changed?' He knew the story and it came back to him unwanted. Master Windu had fallen into a lava pit dead before he even hit the molten liquid. It had been Darth Sidious who had gotten to Padme. They claimed she had stood her ground, knowing she couldn't possibly fight the Sith Lord then she had raised her blaster against herself before giving any information about her children to him. She had died for her beliefs and for the safety of her children. Died trusting Obi-Wan to keep them from the powers of the Dark Side and out of the hands of him who would lead to their destruction...their own father. Sweat flowed from every pore of Obi-Wan's body and his immune system struggled to fight off the last of the poison that coursed through his veins. Obi-Wan and Yoda were the last of the Jedi Masters and as he laid there on the floor feeling himself losing his grip on awareness he was grateful that the memories would stop, he did not want to think on the betrayal of some of the Jedi who had thought it better to side with Emperor than fight loyally for what was right, but that too had lead to their deaths and then those who had stayed loyal to the doctrines of the Jedi laws, to serve as Keepers of the Peace who had been forced to go to war. Darkness overtook him then, he was glad to not finish the last thought, for all those were now dead as well. A sense of hopelessness shook at him and his eyes rolled back and he was safe from his memories for the moment.  
  
*****  
  
" Lord Vader, we have received communication that Obi-Wan Kenobi has been captured and will be arriving within the hour." announced the Admiral.  
  
Anakin/Darth Vader did not bother moving or looking away from the viewport of the bridge where he stood. At the news, he simply waved his hand. The Admiral quietly backed away. It was hard to phantom what the Dark Lord might be thinking at any given moment and the Admiral would never have admit it, but he preferred to not think on the matter at all.  
  
Anakin/Darth Vader was thinking on Padme. Little did he know that Obi- Wan had been thinking of her earlier as well. Darth Sidious had brought the news of Padme's demise. It was a test and he had passed it well. Not a flinch, only more anger. Now, no mention of Obi-Wan Kenobi or a memory of Padme could bring any warmth to him.  
  
Obi-Wan awoke once more, disoriented, he couldn't think how long he had fainted this time. His breath was fast and shallow as if he had just awoke from a nightmare. Yet, that wasn't what had stirred him. He looked about the floor feeling a disturbance in the Force. His eyes grew wide with amazement for on the floor to his right laid his lightsaber. 'Impossible!' he thought. 'Perhaps it's an hallucination.' he cautioned himself as hope began to grow in him. 'If this is a rescue attempt, where's my help?' he asked himself. He reached his hand out carefully, but stopped. That feeling, it was familiar. He looked around the room again, nothing. Using the Force he brought the lightsaber to him. With the slighest touch it ignited with it's customary whooshing sound. He let himself breathe for a moment, then slowly rose to his feet. His head spun and he fought nausea. 'Careful now,' he told himself as he moved to the door. He stopped and frowned, the control panel had been blasted from the outside and the sliding door was stuck as he pushed at it. When pushing failed he used his lightsaber to carve out a hole he could pass through. Two Storm Troopers laid dead. He leaned into a wall, exhaustion trying to pull him down, but there was no time for recuperation. He heard a fresh contigent of Storm Troopers before he saw them.  
  
"Move now, Jedi!" he ordered himself. But which way? He looked left, then right. The sound of the approaching Troopers came from the right, then making up his mind, the Force leading him, he turned left. 'I hope this leads somewhere,' he thought. He barely turned the first corner he saw when an explosion ripped through from behind him. It flung him farther down the new hallway he had turned on to.  
  
Obi-Wan found himself on the floor dazed. 'The battle, the battle,' his mind screamed at him. All around him lay dead Clones. The first shipment, the Separatist had managed to gain control of them. And, he, Obi- Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, had become a General at the behest of Bail Organa. 'No, wait,' his mind was working frantically now, 'no, this is an Imperial ship.' He was regaining his senses now, the past trauma slipping away like a bad dream. "Have to get up." he said to himself. His legs failed him and smoke was swarming all around. Alarms were blaring as well. He tried again, stood. No time. Block, block, block, his lightsaber swirled about almost on its own now. The Force, calm, survive. "Yes," he breathed to himself, "I will survive." He deflected one after another of the shots that were aimed right at him. With each, another Storm Trooper fell to the floor. They began falling back. Block, swerve, block again. He reached far into the Force, he knew all the ones behind him had been killed by the blast. But these before him, he would take care of himself. 


	2. Escape

The Bounty Huntress Escape  
  
  
  
" What do you mean he has escaped? " screamed Commodore Romeroon. Sweat immediately began forming across his brow. Lieutenant Akir stood frozen in place at attention. " Sir, I assure you. I don't know how it happened. "  
  
" You fool! I don't care how it's happened. Close all possible escape routes and make sure those Troopers don't annihilate him. " Commodore Romeroon felt the sweat roll down his face, he knew he was making a spectacle of himself but he couldn't hold his cool. He wiped his sweating palms against his pants. " Where's the nearest planet we can land on? " he screamed near hysterics. He knew it possibly wasn't the smartest idea, but already the co-pilot said one of the main engines had been damaged in the blast. They had been preparing for a second hyperdrive jump, but now this, when they were so close. 'No,' The Commodore thought disgusted, 'When I was so close, so close to regaining my reputatioin, so close to being made an Admiral.'  
  
"Bring in more protection for the bridge!" he ordered, forcing himself to put on a better face. Someone else was on board helping the Jedi, and when he found them, he was certain he would show them no mercy.  
  
After so many battles Obi-Wan knew the Imperial Storm Troopers well. They all fought the same; a glitch, he supposed, in cloning. The last fell with a move of his lightsaber that cut high into the Trooper's chest. Not all the way through, but a killing move just the same. Obi-Wan was breathing heavy, leaning against a wall, trying to orientate himself. As the Storm Troopers had backed away from him, they had left open one doorway after another until suddenly they couldn't pass any longer which seemed strange. So in this long hallway they had made their last stand. Obi-Wan looked at the locking mechanism. With the Force, he slowly made it open, no codes needed here, just determination. The door slid open, two fighting droids hung in the air before him.  
  
"Drop you weapon." Ordered the first droid.  
  
"Is that all you want?" asked Obi-Wan.  
  
"Drop your weapon, now." Repeated the droid.  
  
"Sure, I can do that," he eased toward the floor lowering his hand with the lightsaber in it knowing that his words would confuse the programming of the droid. "I can finish off 20 or 30 Storm Troopers, but two of you guys. Well, I just don't know." And with that said he swung upwards arcing left to right. Both droids fell with a crash of electrical sparks flitting here and there. He moved on through the door glancing right, left, then right again. Nothing, he moved into the hallway, the hair of his neck stood on end. Obi-Wan swung straight over his head with his blade coming down quickly behind him and twisted himself around in one fluid motion. Nothing, he stood there confused. Sensing, reaching out with the Force. Alarms still blared, irritating him immensely in his weakened state, yet he had made it this far. He backed away slowly and made a half-turn. A thump to his right brought him on around.  
  
"Is that the way to treat your savior?" questioned a very strange figure before him. One quick glance up and down told Obi-Wan---bounty hunter.  
  
"You're so sure you're here to save me." He growled. He had barely missed the bounty hunter with his second swing as it had dropped down from it's hiding place in the ceiling. The bounty hunter answered by leveling it's blaster and firing away. Pain seared across Obi-Wan's left shoulder, he could smell his own burned skin almost immediately. He looked over the same shoulder and saw more fighting droids fried on the floor.  
  
"Yes, actually I am." The bounty hunter passed him, "I've deactivated all onboard cameras. Maybe they don't know yet how close we are." Spoke the bounty hunter.  
  
"Who are you?" Obi-Wan demanded. There was no response as the bounty hunter made it's way toward the next doorway. Obi-Wan was sick and disgusted, too sick and too disgusted. He threw the bounty hunter against a wall. "Tell me now, who you are?!" he snarled.  
  
One quick move of the bounty hunter's foot and Obi-Wan found himself on the floor. "Is this how you treat all your friends? No wonder I'm the only one here trying to save you." The bounty hunter was laughing as Obi- Wan got back to his feet. Finally, "I'm called Lesrhett Galway. That's all you need to know for now." It was said as an order and for some reason, Obi- Wan found himself to obey. A finger was at the bounty hunter's mouth piece. Obi-Wan hated that he couldn't see it's face either. With bounty hunters you never knew what you were dealing with---human, humoid, or alien. The way this one was dressed it could be any of the above. Cloth suit hanging loose, no armor, hooded mask over it's face, where there should have been eyes- only eye pieces in the mask. Blasters and utility pouches hung around it's waist; over it's shoulder hung more weapons head together by a belt. Boots tight and well made with a bulge here and there that told of more necessary weapons. This bounty hunter was well armed and up to something. It leaned in close now. "Four on your side, five on mine." It moved across the hallway with a single twist. "Come on Jedi, you take the five, we'll make the fight more fair." Before Obi-Wan could answer, one amazing kick at the control panel and the door slid wide.  
  
*****  
  
The fightout only lasted minutes. The fight anything but fair. The bounty hunter had tossed in a strange smoking bomb before they entered the bridge. Though it didn't stop the 15 or so Storm Troopers, it froze the Imperial Officers and soldiers in place. Obi-Wan fought hard through his continuing sickness and tried to concentrate on the fighting at hand. But the bounty hunter had surprisingly put away it's blaster and had produced an object that looked little more than a mirror. Obi-Wan didn't have time to discern what the thing was, he only sensed that it deflected the fire of the Troopers as accurately as his lightsaber and between himself and the bounty hunter they quickly dispatched all of the white armored soldiers with minimum effort.  
  
Commodore Romeroon begged for his life as the last of his soldiers and officers fell. "This ship will automatically explode on my order." he stated. The bounty hunter coolly, nonchantly aimed it blaster at the pilots.  
  
"Really, you don't say." Two quick pulls and the pilots were dead. "Well, now, Commodore, you have no Storm Troopers, your men are gone, the other fighting droids are deactivated," the bounty hunter spoke clear, pronouncing each word as if the Commodore were a little slow and otherwise wouldn't understand, "and now, no pilots. What've you got to lose? Give the order!" The bounty hunter shrugged it's shoulders. It was face to face with the Commodore now. Obi-Wan didn't like this, but he didn't say anything, just watched. "You're not scared are you?" The mouth piece made the voice of its owner sound croaking-like and the sarcasm even more thick. "You know, you have good ventilation in here though. Smoke's all but gone, huh?" The hunter looked to Obi-Wan as if it wanted an answer from him, and shot the Commodore dead. "Guess he just didn't have the word in him after all." The bounty hunter sat in the pilots seat, well, first it kicked the dead pilot out, then took the seat.  
  
"NOW tell me who you are?!" demanded Obi-Wan again, his lightsaber slightly raised.  
  
"And I thought his first words were going to be 'Five on my side?' Yeah!" Obi-Wan knew the hunter found it's remark funny and he made a face. "These Imperial codes they just never change." The hunter said shaking it's head. It's hands flew across the control panel as if it knew all the controls well. "One engine out and they wanted to land?" The masked head bobbed with laughter. "Well, ya' know, I told you my name!" It finally responded.  
  
"I mean, why are you here, who sent you after me?" Obi-Wan was dizzy again, the smoke hadn't helped any. He closed his eyes for only a second, but it was a second too long. The bounty hunter had it's blaster raised, and Obi- Wan felt himself flung against a wall, dazed. He tried to speak.  
  
"Oh, sorry," the hunter was looking at it's blaster, "really, I set it to stun. With these things, these days," it shook it's head, "you just can't always tell what you're getting."  
  
Obi-Wan struggled to breathe, the stun had hit him square in the chest. He wanted to yell, scream at this maniac that was claiming to help him. With one last disgusted shake at it's blaster, the hunter pitched it right at Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan never heard it say, "Oh, I set a new course, deactivated all tracking devices, and after a look at that engine. Well, we'll be on our way." 


	3. The Princess

The Bounty Huntress The Princess  
  
Bail Organa felt his shoulders slump. The handsome features of his face showed every bit of his concern. 'Master Obi-Wan, captured?' he thought. Every fiber of his body moaned inwardly. The two had become close friends throughout the Clone Wars. The news was brought by a trusted aide who waited patiently for some word from the Viceroy. Bail nodded his head slowly, "Call an emergency meeting." he finally said. The aide nodded his head and left. Bail sighed. Even the news that Obi-Wan's mission to secure more arms from the Palokors was successful did little to subdue his misery. He moved swiftly to the adjoining room. There he stood silently for a moment watching the scene play out before him.  
  
The little girl was laughing and her governess was smiling warmly at her. "Princess, little princess, how you own my heart." sang the governess. The Princess was barely past her fourth year in age. Her hair was braided and pulled up in small buns to each side of her head. The governess noticed Bail and the look on his face. "My Lord, is the news of Master Kenobi not well?" she asked.  
  
"I'm afraid it's bad. He has been captured and unfortunately the transmission we intercepted from an Imperial ship did not give us any more information." Bail tried to keep his voice neutral. Good practice for the same information he would soon have to pass to others in the Rebellion. He especially dreaded giving the information to Master Yoda.  
  
"Oh, my Lord, I'm so sorry!" gasped the governess. Bail reached over and picked up the small princess. His face softened and he felt a great comfort in holding, and then hugging the small child.  
  
"I wuv you!" she shouted with joy, hugging the only father she had ever known.  
  
"My Lord," began the governess, "this isn't the time, what with so many other things on your mind...But, truely, the child needs a name." The governess wore a caring expression.  
  
"Yes, I know. I've yet to officially adopt and name her. But in good time, all in good time. I love her well." With a final hug he handed the Princess back to the governess.  
  
The Viceroy carried a heavy burden with him all the years through the fighting and wars. Keeping the Princess safe had led him to the decision to keep her basically hidden in the palace walls. Few outside his small circle of most trusted aides and attendents even knew of her existence. Obi-Wan had brought her to him in desperation. 'Obi-Wan, where are you? What have they done to you?' Bail wondered feeling despair. His thoughts turned back to the Princess. The time always seemed wrong in recognizing her as his heir. To Bail she was but a small girl; and he could not see her as a grown woman, much less the possible leader of his world one day. He could only imagine that possibly one day he would manage to marry her to a young worthy man who might lead the people with complete confidence. Better yet, one day all the fighting would end and the evil Emperor stripped of his power. Bail had walked to the conference room and he straightened his shoulders before entering. Yes, one day when all the fighting was over, he would feel more confident about the girl's future; and then he could rest easy and love her as the small child had completely captured his heart. With a deep breath, Bail Organa stepped into the noisy conference room, ready to do all that was necessary for a secure future for his family, his friends, the whole galaxy. 


	4. Sim MeiLeia

The Bounty Huntress Sim Meileia  
  
Sweat poured from Obi-Wan's face. "Shhh. Don't move. Try to drink this." A voice came through the fog that clouded his mind and a hand soothingly brushed his face. He felt as if he were drowning.  
  
"The poison, the...poison." he moaned. He sensed danger had passed but this sickness had shook him hard.  
  
"I know," came the voice softly, "you'll soon be well. Sleep, rest." And Obi-Wan drifted back off.  
  
***** Sim Meileia seemed to be smirking at him. The 15 year old Padawan was not amused. Orion had gone on and on about this young girl ever since the Padawan and his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had returned from their latest mission, in trouble with the council--again! Now, of all insults, he found himself on the Jedi lightsaber training arena facing her. She seemed small and not capable of much beyond that smirk. Obi-Wan disliked his position all the more as Masters Qui-Gon and Devos were present, as well as Orion, all watching this ridiculous showdown.  
  
"Well, make your move." he offered. She twirled her lightsaber in both hands, then stopped and dropped into a crouching stance. The left hand out-stretched, the right holding her lightsaber horizontal before her eyes. She couldn't possibly see him like that and it made Obi-Wan even more irritated.  
  
"No," she said off-hand like, "you go." He slashed downward at her. Then stood stunned. His lightsaber pointed downward to the floor, nothing before him. Jung! ( A 180 degree turn gaining strength in the swing of the lightsaber.) Their lightsabers met in a clash of flying sparks.  
  
"Things are not all ways as they seem." Sim breathed to him. Obi-Wan forced himself calm. He had his Master to teach him, not some over-rated girl. He worked his lightsaber into hers, but no matter the move, she countered, then counter-attacked. Jung Ma! With the 360 degree turn she made, her long black braid flying out behind her, suddenly Obi-Wan felt his lightsaber flung from his hand!  
  
"Nooooo!" he shouted forgetting himself. Swinging out her leg, Obi- Wan fell. He couldn't believe it, looking up at her. At least she was sweating and breathing heavily instead of smirking at him. One small, out- reached hand and his lightsaber was in it. Obi-Wan grimaced.  
  
"A lightsaber is a Jedi's most precious possession..." she began. He could see a hint of a smile around her lips as she bent over him. What Padawan hadn't heard this lesson before. He sighed and took it from her.  
  
"I like the design." she stated, "It's very handsome work." He had stood up now and was sure she was making fun of him.  
  
Master Qui-Gon was clapping as he walked toward them. Orion had already ran up and Master Devos was strolling beside Master Qui-Gon.  
  
"Didn't I tell you she was great?" Orion said excitedly.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Orion, you are too much. I am just lucky to have a great Master to train me."  
  
"Oh, please, Sim. Don't start that. Your talent is great indeed. Your dedication is all that worries me." said her Master.  
  
"I will be what destiny has laid before me." Sim said quietly. Obi- Wan looked at her now. Her eyes were to the floor, her head bowing slightly to her Master.  
  
"The Force is strong with this one. I have no doubt." stated Qui-Gon. "You will do well, and surpass all expectations." Sim looked up and smiled politely. Obi-Wan looked from his Master to the young girl, her eyes were as sad as they were dark; and for a moment Obi-Wan felt his insides squeeze like when one was about to enter a situation that had no immediate solution or escape. Sim was only 13 and already there was talk that she might become one of the youngest Jedi Knights ever trained. Obi-Wan stood there looking at her while the Masters discussed the fight and finally realized that not only was he staring at her, but his best friend, Orion, was doing the same. 


	5. Evil Today Memories of Yesterday

The Bounty Huntress Evil Today; Memories from Yesterday  
  
Author's Note: To clarify for some readers, please note that ***** indicates that a new scene is taking place. I've had some comments that the jumping back and forth has been confusing for some people. Please let me know how to make things clearer for some of you out there. I'm not trying to confuse anyone. Just remember that the characters of Sim and Orion are past Padawan friends of Obi-Wan. Hope that helps some.  
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan sat up startled. Outside he could hear children laughing. He tried to focus on his surroundings and realized he could barely see. Vomit rose to his mouth and he began to retch over the side of the bed he laid upon. His head was pounding and dizziness made it difficult to keep his balance. Why was he thinking of Simi and Orion? What had happened to his two friends? He felt a great sadness wash over him. He laid back into the bed. He heard the continued laughter of children coming from somewhere and then darkness gripped him and he was out.  
  
*****  
  
"Emperor, you called for me." Anakin/Darth Vader bowed low before the hologram.  
  
"Yes, this news of your old Master's escape bothers me."  
  
"Sir...."  
  
"No. Commodore Romeroon was a fool. I'm surprised he managed capturing him in the first place. I have other things on my mind and you will take care of them for me." The Emperor stood still, unflinchingly watching his protege.  
  
"The Rebellion leaders have been quiet for too long and the latest shipment of Clones will be ready soon. You have never been to Kamino. Travel there. See how our army is produced. Guard against any intrusion. With this shipment of 2 million, I dare say we will never have another problem with those ridiculous Rebels ever again." The Emperor sounded pleased as he ended these instructions.  
  
"I will do my duty."  
  
"Yes, I know you will. And do it well, I am sure." With that the hologram flickered out. Anakin/Darth Vader was left alone. He looked out the viewport, taking in the stars. 'Where are you, Obi-Wan?' he wondered. He would never have admitted it to the Emperor, but the last thing he cared to do was go to Kamino. He could care less about the Clones or Imperial StormTroopers as they were often referred to now. It was Obi-Wan Kenobi he wanted. Sighing to himself, 'I will find you. I will. And that is for certain.' Then he proceeded to give out orders to head for the planet Kamino.  
  
*****  
  
"Obi-Wan, it's so good to see you! Where have your travels taken you for so long?" Orion was excited to see his childhood friend. Though they had competed continuously against one another over the years, their relationship had never suffered. Obi-Wan and Orion, Orion and Obi-Wan, through years of training one had bested the other and vice versa until they had been hand-picked by their respective Masters to become Jedi apprentices-on the same day. Now the contest generally was observed only in telling whose adventures had been most dangerous, exciting or arduous. Neither knew a new contest was about to begin.  
  
"Oh, the usual," began Obi-Wan. But he couldn't even begin his story when his friend interrupted him.  
  
"Come on, you've got to see Simi, she's unbelievable; and Master Windu is with her now." Orion dragged his friend toward the center of the Jedi lightsaber training arena. Obi-Wan looked with concern at the brightness to his friend's green eyes. The two teenaged Padawans stood shoulder to shoulder.  
  
"Has she grown up any?" Obi-Wan asked sarcastically.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah-no. I mean...Simi's really developed a great fighting style." Orion shook his head, pulling his thoughts together. "Not everything is a game to her, ya' know." he said defensively. Obi-Wan simply raised his eyebrows. They were seventeen now, well on to becoming Jedi. Sim, as Master Devos had said, still seemed to lack determination. Everyone believed she could have already become a knight if she were only more serious.  
  
"Just watch this." Orion stated.  
  
Obi-Wan started to speak but was waved off. He frowned.  
  
Sim stood in a neutral stance eyeing Master Windu. But soon they were engaged. Their lightsabers struck, a parry one moment, contact the next. Using the Force, Sim flew over the top of Master Windu's head and landed perfectly, then had to sai (jump from being attacked at the legs). She flipped over backwards and made a jung move readying herself for the next move. Master Windu was glaring at her as if by sheer staring power he could weaken her resolve. He had no doubt that she was up to something, she rarely lasted this long in engagement with him and he could tell she was growing weary.  
  
"Concentrate, use the Force." he growled at her, slashing onward while giving advice.  
  
Sim didn't respond but continued blocking his moves, losing ground within the circle of their fighting area. As she reached the blue line of the circle, she dropped on one knee holding off Master Windu's lightsaber with both hands. Master Windu felt satisfied, it had been a good fight, no games. 'Perhaps this Padawan really is beginning to change.' he thought. Suddenly his lightsaber fell forward and Sim was flying over his head. He only managed a half turn when a hit to his ribs sent him sprawling outside of the training circle. Every Master and Padawan stopped and stared as Master Windu's lightsaber clattered to the floor. Obi-Wan forced himself to blink he was so shocked. In mid-air coming down beside Master Windu, Sim had kicked her legs out knocking him to the ground. Now she laid spawled out on the ground herself and looked in pain.  
  
"Oh, boy," breathed Orion.  
  
With a swift motion, Master Windu had his lightsaber in hand, ignited, and stood behind Sim, his lightsaber close to touching her neck. She rolled over with a moan. Obi-Wan could see Master Windu's nostrils flaring.  
  
"What have you learned today?" he snarled at Sim. Obi-Wan felt himself wanting to give a warning shout. Suddenly, Master Windu was thrown on his back, his lightsaber clattering away a second time. Sim now was standing and had her lightsaber pointing at him after having kicked his legs out from under him.  
  
"I have learned, Master Windu, that one should never underestimate one's opponent." With that said she clicked off her lightsaber and bowed low. "As always, I appreciate your time and training."  
  
Master Windu stood, looked at the others, some who stood with their mouths gaping wide. No one had ever seen a Padawan so clearly get the best of the greatest Jedi warrior who had ever lived.  
  
"Back to your lessons, NOW!" he ordered. And movement was restored to the training arena.  
  
*****  
  
"Ya' know Simi, if you were a man I'd say you had some really big..." began Orion.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Well, no one has ever seen Master Windu so angry."  
  
"He wasn't angry. Jedi Masters do not get angry." stated Sim. Obi-Wan followed along to the meditation gardens. He had thankfully not been ordered to attend his Master's call before the council for yet another transgression against a Council's mandate on their latest mission. Yet, he felt slightly as if he still wasn't in the best of company.  
  
"So, Master Qui-Gon is in trouble again?" Sim's eyes shined mischievously. Obi-Wan wondered how they had ever become friends after their first meeting.  
  
"You still use the same tricks." he said flatly not wanting to explain his Master's newest predicament. Sim was laughing now.  
  
"Oh, I did badly. I've landed that move a few times now." She leaned in close to Obi-Wan. "You know they'll name it after me. Right, Or?" She turned to Orion now and draped a hand through his arm. He simply shook his head.  
  
"I thought perhaps by now you would've matured some." Obi-Wan started.  
  
"Who? Me?" asked Sim in mocked surprise. "I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing. Mature, grow-up? I'm only 15, why should I?"  
  
"What will Master Devos say?"  
  
"He'll take my lightsaber away and make me meditate for hours on end." She flashed an amazing smile at Obi-Wan and he didn't like the way it made him feel warm.  
  
"Well, I suppose if you like meditating..."  
  
"As it happens, I do," Sim said shrugging her shoulders, "It gives me time to think on other things. Life, for example, husbands-children." She was laughing again, but Obi-Wan saw the look on Orion's face. Sim handed Obi-Wan her newest lightsaber and a glance at it told him it was perfect.  
  
"Here, we'll meditate here." she announced.  
  
"Sim's been given a chance to work on some droids and a fighter jet." Orion said proudly, the serious expression he wore before dropping away.  
  
"I programmed one of the little buggers to blow up if anyone tried to change it's programming and..."  
  
"And, let's not go there." Orion said rubbing his slightly scarred hands.  
  
They had seated themselves before one of the many reflecting pools in the garden and Obi-Wan looked worriedly at his friend's hands.  
  
"Just some burns that's all."  
  
"Well, if you had listened to me.." Sim said irritably.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't go around programming things to blow up!" shouted Obi-Wan astounded at her audacity.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't go around so stuck up and serious." Sim shot back. "You don't think for yourself, you're all...you're all, all white and black, good and bad. You can go on forever on every Jedi rule and law like a regulations droid. It's tiresome and obnoxious."  
  
"I'm obnoxious?" Obi-WAn said increduously.  
  
"Hey, are we going to meditate or not?" Orion cut in. "She's right, I shouldn't've messed with the droid. It was my fault."  
  
"Your only fault is always taking up for her." Obi-Wan said miffed.  
  
"I think you're just jealous that you weren't hurt and didn't have me as your full-time nurse for 2 weeks." Sim said smuggly, laughing. Obi-Wan opened and closed his mouth. Orion was grining, looking at Sim's dark head as she began opening boxes with meditating crystals inside."  
  
"I'd probably wish the droid blew me to pieces first."  
  
Sim handed him some of the crystals, "I know Obi-Wan. The perfect are hard put to have to tolerate the imperfect in life."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed slowly, took the crystals and wondered why Sim always managed to irritate him so. He watched as she gave several crystals to Orion as well. 'She always sits between us.' he thought. Orion immediately used the Force to lift his crystals into the air, Sim looked at Obi-Wan. A few strands of hair had come loose from her braid, they stroked across her face as the wind blew. Obi-Wan glanced past her to Orion who had his eyes closed. Sim didn't even bother closing hers, using the Force she lifted all the remaining crystals into the air. She had them alternately bouncing up and down in the air. Then moving in a circle as if crowning Obi-Wan's head. He felt himself blushing.  
  
"Stop it!" he mouthed at her. The crystals reflected lights all about his face, he felt ridiculous and worried if someone should happen by. He couldn't even begin to let himself think it, but hearing that Orion and Sim had spent 2 weeks together as someone's idea of punishment had made him jealous. And now she sat cross-legged on the ground next to him being silly, making him want to laugh.  
  
"You're smiling Obi-Wan Kenobi," she mouthed back, "are you sure your face won't break?" With that she lined her crystals horizontally before her and closed her eyes to meditate. Obi-Wan just sat, his crystals on the ground and looked at the softness that came across her face. He knew in his heart he had fallen in love with this impossible girl just as much as he knew he would never speak of it and he felt an almost unbearable hurt come over him. 


	6. When Memories Awaken

The Bounty Huntress When Memories Awaken  
  
Children were laughing still and Sim was laughing hardest of all. Obi- Wan raised up quickly gasping. He had been dreaming. Dreaming of Sim and Orion. It was late afternoon now, he could tell that much, but his vision was still bad. A horrible taste in his mouth almost made him retch more. He put his feet on the floor before he remembered and then was relieved to see someone had cleaned his mess for him.  
  
'The bounty hunter.' he thought. 'Never!'  
  
"Why can't I see!" he griped to himself.  
  
The door burst open and Sim came running in with a group of children behind her.  
  
"He's awake. Oh, nayaka tobeelio." she said. "Gatay, gatay." The children ran out. Obi-Wan was startled to realize that it was Sim, could those have been her children?  
  
"Where am I?" Obi-Wan asked. He felt uncertain, off-balance. He could only just make out Sim's figure, but he knew it was her.  
  
"After all these years, no hello, how are you?" she laughed. "Still all business Obi-Wan?" She stood before him, her hands on her hips.  
  
"I can't find my lightsaber." he responded. Sim crossed over to a table and picked it up. She returned to his side and placed it carefully in his hand.  
  
"You're on the planet Malorea, Obi-Wan. I know you can't see well. I want you to eat first. Then we'll visit the village elder. She's been working on an antidote of sorts. Most of the poison is out of your system now. I think you just need a cleansing agent to clear any residue in your blood stream. Allright?" All of this was said softly and Sim had held on to Obi-Wan's hands. He nodded his head.  
  
"The bounty hunter?"  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"Orion?" There was a pause.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Sim said tightening her grip on his hands, "Orion is dead. Please, let's not talk of it now. I want you to eat first."  
  
Obi-Wan absorbed the blow carefully before he nodded his head. But in his mind all he could think was that it seemed impossible, no matter the number of years that had passed. 'Orion, dead? No, no, no!' went on and on in his mind.  
  
"Please Obi-Wan, you've been through so much. Don't think on it now. Just come, eat. Then we'll see Dhalatya."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't think he could eat anything, but he didn't bother saying so.  
  
***** Bail Organa sat silently next to the aged Jedi Master Yoda.  
  
"Alive, he is." stated Yoda.  
  
Bail felt an enormous amount of relief. He did not understand the Force, but he respected it. He knew if Yoda sensed Obi-Wan to be alive-then he believed it.  
  
"Wait for his word, we will." Then he added cryptically. "Soon comes help our way," said the old Master. "Feel it, I do."  
  
Bail did not question, he only hoped it was true.  
  
"Not sure, are you?" croaked Yoda. "Sense this one, I do. Long gone, soon to be back. Help Obi-Wan, help us. Yes, yes. Destiny for this one has come at last."  
  
*****  
  
Sim tried to keep her feelings in check. Obi-Wan had only picked at the food she set before him. Now he held on to her arm as they walked the forest path to the village. Bird-like creatures chirped above them in trees that grew so tall they seemed almost as big as some of the transparisteel buildings of Coruscant. Obi-Wan felt weak and didn't particularly like having Sim guide him. He could only see shadows, but he definately heard the children that giggled about them.  
  
"They think it's funny that I've brought a man that looks like me to our home." Sim said. Obi-Wan felt un-nerved slightly. Sim had always seemed to have that ability to read his thoughts though he knew it was impossible.  
  
"What do they look like?"  
  
"Oh, almost like a Wookie, they just don't smell as bad." Sim laughed. "They have no facial hair so they're really more human like." She paused for a moment. "I've been afraid the Imperial forces would come here, but we've been lucky so far. There's a few landing ports for spaceships on the planet; it's really isolated though. Calm, peaceful. Occasionally you might have a rogue pilot or gangster come along. The people have a way of taking care of them though."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes,....., they send them to see me." Sim laughed again, looking up, trying to catch a ray of sunshine. "We should stop and rest for a moment, there's still plenty of light left yet." She pulled Obi-Wan to a stump where they could sit. "So ask me. I know you want too."  
  
Obi-Wan thought for a moment. He did want to ask about Orion, about their life here on Malorea, about the bounty hunter. It seemed difficult to know where to start. He could sense a tension in her.  
  
"What happened to Orion?" he finally asked. Sim bowed her head; she wiped furiously at the tears that began falling.  
  
"What did he tell you when he left the Temple?"  
  
Obi-Wan hadn't anticipated a question in return. The memory of that day came back now. Completely unwanted. 


	7. A Choice of Friendship or Love

The Bounty Huntress A Choice of Friendship or Love  
  
(Author's Note: Darsha and Master Anoon Bondara are from a Darth Maul book called Shadow Hunter by Michael Reaves. I recommend this book to any SW fans that love adventure and action, sorry, there's no romance though.)  
  
Orion was shoving his few belongings into a travel pack. Obi-Wan stood at the door watching him.  
  
"How can you do this?!" He finally shouted.  
  
"I love her."  
  
"Please." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "You're going to throw away all your training for, for...Look, you don't even know where Simi is."  
  
"Yes I do. I know exactly where she is." Obi-Wan let this sink in though he felt like dying. He had lost too many friends allready recently. Darsha had been killed mysteriously along with Master Anoon Bondara. Simi had left soon after. Peace, where was the peace he was supposed to find in the Force?  
  
"How? I mean, what does it matter? She left, she was never meant to be a Jedi. She said so herself. But, you Orion. We've always been friends, even now, if we don't see each other often...Simi...Simi was always different. Always causing trouble, making waves. Honestly, I think the Council was glad to see her go." Obi-Wan felt his heart pounding at this speech, half of which he didn't really mean. He had put his hand on Orion's shoulder, but Orion had moved away and now his face flushed red.  
  
"You would say all of that, wouldn't you?! You're a fool Obi-Wan."  
  
"I'm not throwing away years of training and hard work for nothing." he snapped back.  
  
"Fine, I'm a fool, but at least I'm honest." stated Orion.  
  
Obi-Wan swallowed hard. He forced himself to calm down. Sim had announced her intention to leave on the grounds that she wasn't fit to meet the standards of a Jedi Knight, but to Obi-Wan and Orion she had simply said. "One day I want to marry and be a mother. I want that more than to ever be a Jedi." Then she left without even saying goodbye. Obi-Wan had been crushed, though he refused to admit it. Now, he only had moments to try to convince Orion to not leave as he had to go with Master Qui-Gon to another mission to some planet called Naboo. He had wondered at what her discussion before the Council had been like. But it didn't matter, whatever details had passed, they had agreed. She wasn't the first to leave and Master Devos had simply taken a new Padawan as if Sim had never existed. Ever since her name hadn't even been mentioned except quietly between Orion and Obi-Wan.  
  
"Please Orion. Think. If she had wanted us to see her or something...."He trailed off.  
  
"She's on the planet Malorea. I'm sure of it. After the mission where she and Master Devos were forced to land there for repairs she never stopped talking about it."  
  
"You don't know that for certain."  
  
"I do."  
  
"If you leave too, then I'll have no one." He said softly. Orion looked at him now-eye to eye. Nearly 20 years old, they were both well -trained and confident. Soon, no doubt, Obi-Wan would become a Jedi Knight. Orion was sure of it.  
  
"A Jedi has no attachments." he said flatly.  
  
"True. That is one of the most important tenants. But you're my friend, like a brother. I can't bare for you to go."  
  
Orion nodded slowly.  
  
"Simi is strong and brave and.." he started.  
  
"Ugh. Orion, listen, think. How will you even reach this Malori or whatever it's called place?"  
  
"Malorea. And I'll find away. I'm sure Simi has."  
  
"If she's not there?"  
  
"I'll look for her. I'll look for her till the day I die."  
  
Obi-Wan put his hand to his forehead. "Perhaps you're not the person I thought you were." He said.  
  
"Really?" sniffed Orion. "What kind of person is that?" Orion shook his head. "Sometimes you have to accept people just as they are and not by some ideal you have of them." His voice grew louder as he said this. Obi- Wan just glared at him.  
  
"Oh, is that so, says who?" he answered smugly.  
  
"Sim. Sim said it to me once when we were talking about you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
Orion's head was bowed, his black hair smooth, the Padawan braid gone. "She loved you Obi-Wan. Don't tell me you didn't know it."  
  
"Then you're all the more the fool for leaving." he responded angrily.  
  
"You'll never admit you love her too. She knew that. She knew she couldn't stay. Because..of..you! Obi-Wan! You, you're at fault for her leaving." Orion was pointing his finger at him.  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"No, I'm not. To see you, to not see you. It broke her heart. She couldn't stand it anymore." He bowed his head again. "If she never loves me the same..I don't care. I won't stand for her to be alone. I won't let her go alone. My mind is made up. The council has released me. Even if they had said no I would still leave." He took a deep breath now. "It's just the way it has to be. You will be the Jedi for all of us Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head no. Then watched as Orion left the room. He steeled himself silently. There was nothing left to say. The only people he had ever deeply cared about other than his Master, the only 2, were gone. Whispering softly, staring at the wall---"A Jedi will have no attachments, no attachments, none." Then he dropped to the floor and refused to shed a single tear.  
  
*****  
  
The pause had been a long one, Sim had said nothing during the time. Obi-Wan cleared his throat.  
  
"He said he wouldn't leave you alone."  
  
Sim looked at him now. She started laughing. Her tears had already dried. Her laughter sounded hollow.  
  
"He left me alone so many times." The tears were starting again. Obi- Wan felt incredibly uneasy. "We have to start again. Give me your arm."  
  
After a pause, "He became a bounty hunter."  
  
"What?" Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks. His mind raced. 'Orion, a dirty bounty hunter?! Unbelievable!'  
  
"It's not as bad as you think. There's always a governor or viceroy who needs a criminal or some wrong doer brought in--all for legitimate reasons. It gave us enough credits to have our own fighter jet to go in. It gave Orion purpose, I think. He was always careful, you know. To not really use the Force. Only if things got very unpredictable..out of hand."  
  
Obi-Wan knew that had been one of the conditions for their release as Padawans-to never again use the Force. "Of course, I never felt as obliged to hold myself to that mandate." Obi-Wan frowned, she was still the same. "When he arrived here we had the most outrageous scream fest. In the middle of the village even. I wanted him to return to the Temple, plead temporary insanity. Afterwards I didn't speak to him for several days." Sim's steps slowed slightly recalling this memory. "Everyday he would come help me with the cabin. I finally gave in.When we married, people from 3 villages came to our celebration. News travels. Before that, when I would go to the market and he would be following, doing anything to try to make me laugh or speak to him people were always watching us. The Maloreans are suckers for a good love story, I guess. We were happy." She shrugged her shoulders now. Obi-Wan could just make out buildings in a clearing up ahead. Sim stopped and turned to face him. She put her hands on Obi-Wan shoulders. " I heard of Master Qui-Gon, of your Padawan." Obi-Wan winced. Sim lowered her head, her voice barely audible. "I even heard of how you killed Darth Maul." Obi- Wan felt her fingers dig slightly into his shoulders. "It was too late then."  
  
"What?" he asked, "I don't understand."  
  
"Orion started leaving for longer periods of time. He wouldn't let me go with him like I did occasionally at first." Her hands suddenly dropped into his. "I don't know what happened, Obi-Wan. He became different, regretting his decision to leave the temple I think." She was crying again, shaking her head. She wiped her eyes dry and spoke louder. "I believe he was turning to the Dark Side, but didn't." Her hand touched Obi-Wan's face now. "Darth Maul killed him when he refused. It was so confusing, always we were told that the Sith were gone, that even when they were about there was only one Master, one apprentice among them. I don't know exactly what they might have wanted with Orion. I only had short visions that told me almost nothing. Only Orion's death came to me clearly. The last time he left, I begged him not to leave, there was so much anger and he went by freighter leaving me the fighter..." She trailed off finally as if all the memories were too much to bear. "I'm glad you killed him Obi-Wan. I'm glad it was you who did it." She started walking again. But Obi-Wan stopped now.  
  
"That's been over 12 or 13 years ago, more even! Why did you never come back to the Temple? You could have!" He felt like shaking her.  
  
"For what, Obi-Wan. I didn't want to be a Jedi, I still don't. It's not my destiny. It's yours.  
  
"No...you could've..."  
  
"To see you, to have my heart broken even more?!" She suddenly shouted. "No, better to be a bounty hunter." She rolled her eyes and laughed grimly. " Well, I guess I've not the parts for hunter, huntress, perhaps?." She cocked her head to one side waiting for Obi-Wan's reaction. "To answer your other question Obi. I'm Lesrhett Galway. I've done well I suppose. I lay low, stay out of trouble, do some good. I keep a finger on what's happening in all the star systems."  
  
"Impossible." Obi-Wan shouted. "No, now I remember why that name sounds so familiar. Dexter, a friend, he told me once if I needed to find this criminal, Ga-MiKor...to talk to a Lesrhett..."  
  
"Yes, I really laid low then. For awhile anyway."  
  
"I never found you."  
  
"If it helps your Jedi pride any...you got close. I didn't go back to Coruscant for 2 years."  
  
Obi-Wan felt sick inside, not physically but...she had been on Courscant? He had almost found her once. His mind was in a terrible confusion. All these years he had refused to let himself even check the Jedi library to see where Malorea was even located and...and...  
  
"Come, don't think of it any more. The galaxy needs you. And I want to see you well for tomorrow's celebration. The village people are celebrating a marriage. You'll get to see how it's done." And Sim pulled him along. 


	8. When the Kitchen Gets Hot

The Bounty Huntress When the Kitchen Gets Hot  
  
Dhalatya's wrinkled hands pulled Obi-Wan's cheeks, eyelids, and forehead until he thought she'd pull the skin right off his face.  
  
"Yes, a pretty one, this one." She finally cackled in Basic. She handed Sim a liquid and Obi-Wan realized she hadn't needed to look at him in the first place, the medicine all ready prepared. He listened and frowned as Sim and the old hag spoke in Malorean. Sim smelled the liquid and wrinkled her nose to great effect. Shrugging her shoulders, but with a gleam in her eyes, she handed the liquid to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Drink it up, and quick is my suggestion."  
  
Obi-Wan sniffed first and closed his eyes. How could he not have smelled the poison and now he was being told this stench would help him.  
  
"Look, it could be days before your eyes clear on their own, it's late, just drink it." urged Sim.  
  
Obi-Wan held his breath, fine; he would drink it. It was as vile as it smelled and he felt as if he would vomit before he could finish it all. The old woman was laughing, speaking rapidly to Sim. Obi-Wan thrust the empty container at Sim.  
  
"She says a man like you would make many children with that kind of fortitude." Sim was grinning mischievously, "Oh, and don't worry about bathrooms, along the forest path you can just stop behind a tree."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sim offered some herbs and charms to Dhalatya who accepted them. Then she grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and pulled him away.  
  
"Say thank you!!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Oh, oh, oh ....." Obi-Wan felt an urge to answer the call of nature unlike any other time in his life. Apparently the old woman knew it as well as she cackled behind him.  
  
"Well, move." Sim drug him along quickly out of the main square. When they finally entered the forest path she practically threw him into a tree. "Go behind it, quickly."  
  
Obi-Wan relieved himself.  
  
"What was in that?!" he shouted.  
  
"Just to cleanse your system..."  
  
"Oh, NO!" wailed Obi-Wan. Sim pushed him back behind the same tree. If that wasn't bad enough he could hear laughter all around him. Returning to the path. "You're still fuzzy."  
  
"It's medicine, Obi-Wan. Not magic."  
  
"I can't believe it's working this fast on other parts of my system." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, we've got to get you home and filled with water."  
  
"What?!" They had barely gone 10ft. when Sim threw him behind another tree.  
  
"So you don't dehydrate."  
  
Obi-Wan returned to the path. "So you can have an even better time at my expense." he growled.  
  
"You could just leave your pants down. I won't mind. Promise." Sim said gleefully.  
  
"You don't have to sound that pleased."  
  
"Hmm--yes, I do!"  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, there would be no winning here, "Tree!" And Sim threw him behind another. 


	9. At Home

At Home  
  
Sim left Obi-Wan alone in the cabin that night. He couldn't quite imagine what "work" she had to do, but she hadn't explained and in the end he felt a little better with her gone anyway. At least, he could relieve himself as much as needed without her laughing. He looked about the two room home. Small but cozy. No decorations, just weapons all over the walls, in stacks in the corners, tools of the bounty hunter trade. His eyesight wasn't really any better, but getting close to the walls he could make out any number of various weapons. Some he was sure Sim had re-worked, mostly making them even more dangerous or powerful. Depending on Sim's mood, she might've done anything to them. What surprised Obi-Wan most, some were of a make or from some place he couldn't even begin to name. 'Over the years,' he thought, 'she's been everywhere.' And he wasn't quite sure how that made him feel. Finally, when the urge to go had let up, he gave up the thought of waiting on her and fell asleep. Somehow certain that he was completely safe, in a way he only felt when he was deep in the Force. With that comfort in mind he drifted off.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, it's party time!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The wedding, ya' dope."  
  
"I really don't...."  
  
"Which is exactly why you're going! Come on, it'll be fun."  
  
"Every time you ever said that it usually caused trouble."  
  
"I know." And Sim pulled Obi-Wan to his feet. "Aren't you totally excited." She made her eyes ridicuously wide. Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh. Then he stopped, remembering himself, his duties.  
  
"Sim, I have to get back..."  
  
"Stop it! Just for once don't!" She nearly shouted. "Obi-Wan, please. One night..a little fun."  
  
"Night?!" He said stunned.  
  
"Yes, you've slept all night and day."  
  
Obi-Wan rubbed his head. His stomach growled.  
  
"See, you're hungry. There'll be food and lots of it."  
  
Obi-Wan realized that he could see plainly now.  
  
"It worked."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"My eyesight is back."  
  
"Well, of course." Obi-Wan began to notice that though Sim looked tired around her eyes, she had dressed beautifully for the occasion and he felt a slight unease. Her hair for once flowed loose and long, shining black. Her light blue dress was actually plain, no ornamentation, with a mantle over the top in a slightly deeper blue shade but he had never seen her look more femimine.  
  
"What have you been doing?" He asked, remaining in bed.  
  
"Cleaning up the Imperial cruiser."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Things to clean up, re-work, secure." Sim shrugged and sat beside him. She smelled sweet, like flowers and Obi-Wan felt so many questions about how she knew so much about Imperial ships die away as he looked at her. "We'll leave first thing in the morning." She cocked her head to one side and looked him in the eye. Obi-Wan's eyes darted away, but he nodded his head.  
  
*****  
  
"Those darts can pierce any armor I've ever come across." Sim began. Obi-Wan watched the small boys practicing with their thin reed-like instruments that projected the darts with such speed and accuracy he was amazed and certain he never wanted to be on the receiving end of one. "There'll be contests by age for sure after the ceremony. Women aren't allowed!!! Then again, I've faced one Katontl and don't care to do it again, the men begin training from childhood to track and kill them for food. No matter how delicious they might taste, they're ferocious and their exoskeletons could make the greatest shield protectors ever."  
  
People were everywhere laughing and dancing. Obi-Wan felt his spirit lift lighter than it had been in a long time. "Look," Sim pointed, "that's the leg of a Katontl." Obi-Wan watched the huge chunk of meat turn over a massive fire. It took five Malorean men working at the grilling process and that was just for the leg. "Well, have fun." And Sim danced off entering a ring of women about a bonfire. Obi-Wan was suddenly slapped on the back and greeted with a long string of Malorean. Though he tried Basic, his new friend just laughed and pulled him to one of the many tables loaded with food and drinks. 


	10. The Return of ObiWan

The Return of Obi-Wan  
  
Anakin/Darth Vader stood at the view port. One look to the planet Kamino and he knew he had not cared to come. He sensed a danger that could not be phantomed though he reached far into the Dark Side to see it.  
  
"Only something in the Future," he thought. "Very well. I am here and I will deal with it when it arrives." He watched waves crash against the columns of Tipoca City and steadied himself to feign an interest in the upcoming tour of the Clone factory that was the first part of his business here. Later, he would see to the plans that were sure to be the end of the bothersome Rebellion.  
  
*****  
  
Obi-wan wanted to wash away the memory of seeing Sim dancing with the other women. Her hair had flowed out and her dress had spun about her invitingly. They were heading back to her cabin now. She was excitedly talking about going to Alderaan which surprised him in a way he couldn't describe. First he had felt a slight shock to realize that she had done some"work" for Bail Organa, then as he listened he realized Sim had always lived her life differently, kept secrets, hidden so many thoughts. So Obi- Wan squashed the feeling rising inside of him. Duty was paramount to a Jedi... and he was Jedi.  
  
Sim stopped.  
  
"You haven't said a word."  
  
"You haven't let me." he responded with a smile.  
  
"Hmmmm, could be some truth there."  
  
Far from the village now, she turned to face him. Only a slight glow came from the bon fires they had left a ways back. Sim looked at her hands for a second, then again at Obi-Wan. She unexpectedly knelt on the ground and gripped his legs, hugging him to her.  
  
"Sim...."  
  
"Don't, let me be...."  
  
He listened to her crying. It seemed to last an eternity.  
  
******  
  
Her fighter was old, but well-tended. Obi-Wan refused to think back on her tears of the night before. Not a word was spoken afterwards. She had finally stood, wiped her eyes and walked ahead of him to the cabin. She didn't bother to offer him a 'Goodnight.' Yet he knew, every feeling they had ever had for each other was shed in those tears. Her beautiful face was full of concentration now as she manuerved through the star systems leading to Alderaan.  
  
"How quickly can we reach Alderaan?"  
  
"How quickly can you say 'die Darth Sidous'?" she responded jokingly. Then seriously, "It's agreed. You will not let my true identity out to Bail?" she asked.  
  
"It's against.." started Obi-Wan.  
  
"As long as he doesn't ask-right- you don't have to give him any extra information-correct?!"  
  
"True, I find it hard to believe your sex will be brought up though."  
  
"Yes, but you can't keep looking at me the way you have been. Goodness, you don't want him thinking anything peculiar about you--right?"  
  
Obi-Wan fell silent. His emotions had him rattled to say the least. All these years, he had made himself believe Sim was dead to him. More dead than even Qui-Gon and now seeing her made him feel insane, unsure of his purpose that had always been one thing and one thing alone--to serve as Jedi.  
  
"Clearnace granted." Crackled over the intercom saving Obi-Wan from having to think anymore on his feelings. He did make a mental note to check how he looked at her from now on. Of course, she had noticed. He felt ever more the fool. Nothing in all his years of training or experience had prepared him for the emotions he felt at this moment. And he sighed, the thought only reminded him of Anakin and Padme.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Our intelligence shows that for the moment the Emperor has no plans for any immediate attacks. What you are suggesting, sir, is to stir up an angry nest of Geonosians when there is no need!" General Oorgg commented exasperated.  
  
"He lies in wait! To see our next move! The Emperor is never without plans! Even now more people die of starvation, weapons are becoming harder and harder to secure. No disrespect General, but even our technology is suffering. If anything the Clone Wars caused our advances in technology to reverse; when we need to continue research, we find ourselves only surviving.  
  
"Viceroy Dalconia is right. Our home planets are dying little by little with the tight controls placed upon everyone by the Emperor and the Trade Confederation."  
  
Then outbursts came from every corner and Viceroy Bail Organa watched another meeting begin to disintegrate. But for the moment, he simply didn't care. 'Obi-Wan was alive! Miraculous. And to think that bounty hunter, Lesrhett, had saved him.' With chaos reigning about him he forced away a smile then made a grimace. 'No doubt, Lesrhett would expect to be paid and paid well for his trouble--he always did.' Bail narrowed his eyes. He didn't like that now most likely everyone would know he had had dealings with Lesrhett. Bail Organa was considered a wise, upstanding man. A leader who could and had contended with every conceivable situation throughout the Clone Wars and now a leader of the Rebellion. He straightened his back. 'No matter what others thought, Lesrhett had brought back Obi-Wan.' The thought was amazingly comforting and looking up he noticed in the midst of all the yelling Yoda was watching him. Bail nodded an acknowledgement though he felt as if the Jedi Master had been reading his every thought. Then he looked harder, was that a smile on the old Master's face?  
  
He started calling an end to the Meeting with an annoucement sure to please everyone. "When the arms secured by Master Kenobi arrive we must decide immediately what steps will be taken next. Until then Master Yoda and I must go--Master Kenobi has been returned to us unharmed. I wish to thank him." Without another word, Bail and Yoda left the conference room. A wild cheer filled the air as relief passed through all those present. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was alive. 


	11. Name Your Price

Name Your Price  
  
"Master Kenobi."  
  
"Viceroy Organa." The 2 men gripped arms and smiled into each others' eyes. Yoda floated up on his platform.  
  
"Master Yoda." Obi-Wan bowed low.  
  
"Good, to see you, it is."  
  
Lesrhett sat in a chair, feet propped unceremoniously on the Viceroy's desk. A small child sat in the bounty hunter's lap toying with a blaster gun.  
  
"For all that is good, what are you thinking?!" shouted Bail. Lifting the Princess up and tossing the blaster at Lesrhett.  
  
"It's been disengaged. Besides, the child showed quite an affinity for handling it." Turning to Master Yoda, "Perhaps, a Padawan to be?" Master Yoda said nothing, but narrowed his eyes slightly. The child's governess came up.  
  
"Truly sir, I am at fault. The child has asked for you all morning. We entered your office before realizing others were present, I turned my back for a moment and well, I wasn't sure what to say when the bounty hunter assured me it was completely safe." She stopped speaking embarrassed, knowing part of her duties were to protect the Princess with her own life if necessary. "When I noticed Master Kenobi I thought...." Her voice drifted off. It was obvious the Viceroy did not like this strange person that had charmed the Princess.  
  
"She looks so much like her mother." Lesrhett said suddenly. The governess was startled and looked nervously to Bail.  
  
"Her mother is dead!" Bail said. " I find it hard to believe you could've known her." His heart beat a bit faster.  
  
"I didn't. I saw the Senator Padme Amidala once though. That's all. Your secret is safe with me."  
  
"I wouldn't know that." Bail responded sarcastically.  
  
"Tired, am I." Yoda suddenly said to the surprise of everyone.  
  
"Master Yoda," said the governess softly, glad to escape the uncomfortable situation, "Please let me walk you to your quarters. It is close to the child's." Master Yoda simply nodded his head.  
  
"Glad, my heart is, to have you back again." Yoda looked at Lesrhett as he spoke, then turned to Obi-Wan.  
  
"I am glad to be back, Master."  
  
Yoda, the governess, and Princess left together through a back entrance.  
  
"So, Lesrhett--name your price. I'm sure you've thought up something you want by now." Bail stated less than friendly.  
  
"Of course. First I imagined a senior position on your staff would be worthy of my accomplishment in saving Master Kenobi." Lesrhett was moving about the room, looking at maps, paintings, statutes that decorated it. Obi- Wan felt half-amused, half-annoyed. It was time to be serious. "Of course, realizing you would never agree to that, I ask only for a R-2 unit."  
  
"What?!" Bail said obviously surprised. He shook his head as if he hadn't heard correctly. Even Obi-Wan was surprised.  
  
Lesrhett turned away from a small figurine to look at the Viceroy. "One R-2 unit. I have great plans for it. Even if it's barely operational. I'll take whatever you can offer, and any parts I might ask for-a place to work on it. Nothing more." The bounty hunter placed a hand to it's chin, "And I ask that you listen to me when the time comes." The Viceroy sniffed. Then turning to Obi-Wan, "Please do not feel that this reflects on you. An R-2 unit is all I need for the moment. If I needed it, I'd ask for a jetfighter."  
  
"I find this quite remarkable considering your past requested payments." Remarked Bail, suspicious of the hunter's motives. "I also must say that if you have some sort of information you speak now and not play games."  
  
Lesrhett's head shook back and forth. "Such a distaste for bounty hunters, even one who has saved you a lot of trouble at a fraction of the price you would've paid others." Then impatiently, "Do I get the R-2 unit or not? I have other things to attend!"  
  
Without answering directly, Bail pressed a button at an intercom system on his desk. "Send up Lieutenant Haythorn." Then to Lesrhett, "He'll see to it that you get what you need."  
  
Lesrhett nodded and strode for the door without looking back or at Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan felt deflated and strained. "Bounty hunter or not, Viceroy, Lesrhett can be trusted. I am sure of it."  
  
Bail looked doubtful, then concerned.  
  
"Obi-Wan, are you well?" he asked hurriedly. "Any information you have can wait till later if you are ill." Obi-Wan smiled at his friend.  
  
"I am well enough. Some food would be good."  
  
Bail slapped him on the back and ignored the bounty hunter standing by the doorway. "Then food you shall have."  
  
Obi-Wan observed the genuine warmth in his friend's eyes and felt uncomfortable about Sim's insistence on keeping her identity secret. But more so, the Jedi was curious as to how Master Yoda had not gleamed the truth of Sim's presence. 


	12. Traitors Abound

The Bounty Huntress Traitors Abound  
  
(author's note, Sorry, I've been slumming on putting up another chapter. Busy with getting votes for my Commercial at www.2003ion.com, If you would like to vote for me-- Send an email to olo@peoplepc.com.)  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid food will have to wait for the moment." Obi-Wan turned to Lesrhett. "I want to know what information you have." The emphasis clearly on you as his eyes bore into Lesrhett.  
  
Lesrhett sighed and returned to stand before the two Rebellion leaders. "I have information on the Emperor's plans that may interest you."  
  
"Is that so?!" Bail responded tight lipped, while glancing at Obi- Wan. Obi-Wan had his eyebrows pulled together. Sim had never said anything to him. He felt agitated with her, always playing games the way she did. All the time they had been together and she had said NOTHING!  
  
"Yes, question General Oorgg. Actually, I would take the job of torturing it out of him if...."  
  
"That's enough, General Oorgg is one of my closest advisors and I trust him implicitly."  
  
"Yes, and it has made you go blind." Leshrett responded flatly. "He refuses to make any move against the Emperor because..."  
  
"You!" began Viceroy Organa in an explosion of heated emotion. "How dare you come in here with..."  
  
"I dare because whether you believe it or not I care what happens in the Rebellion. Have I not shown that enough times already? General Oorgg can no longer be trusted. He sees the Rebellion as the losing side and no longer cares to be a part of it."  
  
Bail crushed his right fist into his left palm. 'It can't be true,' he thought. But doubts began to fill him. It was true, for weeks General Oorgg had stalled on a number of plans to move against Imperial Forces. And as much as the Viceroy hated to admit it... all information the bounty hunter had ever given him had been correct. Over and over in the past, Leshrett had come through often unasked, with important information at crucial moments. Bail looked somewhat helplessly at Obi-Wan.  
  
"You need proof," started Lesrhett, "then check General Oorgg's quarters and garner his commlink records. Then you'll have your proof. I am certain you will find untraceable links, go from that point." Lesrhett turned, then stopped. Slowly moving back to face Viceroy Organa. "A move against the planet Kamino is imperative. The Emperor has been silent because he is certain his Imperial troops will be the end of the Rebellion."  
  
Bail's shoulders dropped with relief as a short laugh escaped his lips at Lesrhett. "The Imperial Troops have been defeated. The Battle of Coruscant was the greatest triumph of the Rebellion." Bail stated emphatically, "I don't want to start the conversation like this but..." Lesrhett's head shook no.  
  
"If you know something tell it." Snapped Obi-Wan suddenly.  
  
"What I know, " enunicated Lesrhett very carefully, "is that the Kaminoans have developed a faster cloning method. Pressured by the Emperor they have gotten slack on refinement of their clones and are simply multiplying the numbers as quickly as possible. And more, have built newer facilities on their planet. One is not yet operational, the other is and the main factory has never stopped out put. Your triumph, or whatever, has given the Rebellion a false sense of security. One the Emperor, Lord Tyranus and Darth Vader are all ready to exploit. Check your ranks carefully. Spies are all around you. When you decide you can treat me better than sewer scum let me know. You'll need the blue prints to the Kaminoan factories." Stepping closer to Bail and Obi-Wan, " for that matter, you will need clearance codes to get through the Imperial Forces guarding all of the planet Kamino."  
  
"And you are saying you have all of this?" Bail asked scornful still.  
  
"I can not assure you peace, Viceroy." Lesrhett began in a contrite voice. "But buy you time. Time that all Freedom Fighters will need desperately. Think about it, three factories developing clones. What army do you have to defeat numbers like that? Because we are now looking at 10's of millions. Clones, with one purpose only-- to obey the Emperor and destroy the Rebellion." Lesrhett fell silent to let the words sink in. " Do I get my R-2 unit?"  
  
Viceroy Bail Organa pointed to the doorway and Lesrhett left the room.  
  
*****  
  
"What he says, is it true, Obi-Wan?" Bail asked at last.  
  
Obi-Wan was silent. Remembering the clone factory as he had first seen it. A picture of the luminious beauty of Tuan We floating in his mind . "What do we know of Imperial movements at present?"Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Bail made a face, "Nothing," he replied flately. Then, " I refuse to believe that General Oorgg..."  
  
Obi-Wan waved his hand. " Perhaps there is more to it than what we know, than what Lesrhett is telling us. Think, really, it's not impossible for spies to be amongst us. The Emperor has his ways and not to mention... " Obi-Wan sighed heavily, " we can't forget Bail - a number of Jedi turned to the Dark Side. "  
  
" Hmm. " Bail fell silent and walked to his desk. In his hand he turned over a hologram with photos of so many loved ones he had lost over the years. " I have dealt with this Lesrhett for several years now. " He gave half a laugh and sat in his chair. " Are you not going to ask about it? "  
  
" What is there that you want to tell me? "  
  
" He has always brought me good information, the best. It was on his adivce that I sent you to secure the arms from Palakor. I knew of no where that any of great calibre were being produced. I don't like it though. How did he know you would be caught leaving? " Looking boldly at Obi-Wan. "Does it not seem a strange coincidence, a whole grand set-up to get into my good graces and then accuse one of my finest generals of being a traitor. " Bail shook his head. " Sewer scum indeed, I think."  
  
Obi-Wan flinched slightly. None of it made sense and his stomach growled.  
  
" I'm sorry, we should get you some food. "  
  
" No, first we must come to a decision. You said this bounty... bounty hunter has always brought you reliable information. " Suddenly feeling bold, as if some force inside were pushing him to ask all and any questions about Sim's past activities while he had the chance, he asked. "Bail, how did you come to know Lesrhett?"  
  
Bail looked away for a moment slightly embarrassed to have to admit his dealings with the Bounty Hunter. " After the battle of Geonosis, I recieved information of a possible attack on Alderaan. One of my aids, Groggit, yes, William Groggit brought Lesrhett to me. He's dead now. Sir Groggit. There is nothing I can ask him." Bail was silent.  
  
" Then fine, check all files on General Oorgg's commlink and any of his aides you may be suspisious about. If you find nothing, then we do not trust Lesrhett. Otherwise... " Obi-Wan's words left off.  
  
" You will keep an eye on him? " Bail asked. Obi-Wan nodded. " Then it's settled for now. "  
  
Both Bail Organa and Obi-Wan Kenobi felt for a minute like old men, not men in their prime as the weight of finding out who they could trust and who they cound not bore down on them.  
  
*****  
  
Sim looked at the broken down droid in front of her. " Will this do? " asked Lieut. Haythorn.  
  
"You have had special dealings with General Oorgg. " Sim began probing the Lieutenant's mind.  
  
" I don't know what you are talking about. " stated Lieut. Haythorn.  
  
Sim ran a hand over the top of the little droid and there was a whirl and a click, but it failed to activate. Continuing the mind control, "You will confess all to Viceroy Organa when you are questioned on your activites concering General Oorgg and Darth Sidious."  
  
" I will confess all, of course. " The Lieutenant spoke.  
  
" Then I have no need for you any longer. Return to your post. " And Sim waved a hand at him to go.  
  
" I will return to my post now, madam. " He bowed stiffly and left the parts and scrap room off the docking bay area.  
  
Sim knelt before the droid, not bothering to pay any attention to Lieut. Haythorn as he left. " You, little guy, now you will be a piece of work. " She said and she pulled off her mask and let down her long black hair.  
  
As most people blink their eyes, with that same minute expense of energy, Sim mind locked the entrance and went to work. 


	13. The Death of Lord Tyranus

The Death of Lord Tyranus  
  
(Author's note: Just a reminder that *****indicates a change in scene. I've had a couple of people say the plot was confusing them. If anyone wants to offer a suggestion on how to clarify anything. Just review. ;) !!!)  
  
The Emperor sat silent. Clothed in black he was very simply the embodiment of evil. His gaze was frozen-contemplating the stars before him. He had waited centuries for the time when he would rule over everything his eyes could see. Now his powers were at their peak and he could see far with the Dark Side. No matter that his youth or looks had long since left him. He RULED and he GOVERNED the Dark Side and his pride in that feat was immeasurable. Yet now, looking into the future, channelling all his strength, a hatred began to rise in him. A new ripple was moving through the Force. It was one he had only glimpsed at before and he did not like it's ability to hide from him. His ability to sense every movement in the Force was like breathing for others. A low growl escaped his throat. Lord Tyranus would be arriving soon. The Emperor's eyes hardened. He had plans for Lord Tyranus. And for Darth Vader, as well. The thought of Darth Vader and what the Emperor saw in his future brought a smile to his wicked face.  
  
*****  
  
Bail slammed his fist into his desk; the pain did nothing to abate his disgust or frustration. 'So, it's true!' he thought remorsefully. Traitors were executed and the news of General Oorgg's execution felt like a blow below the belt. Yet the others General Oorgg had implicated in his confession had stunned everyone. 'How could you all have allowed Darth Sidious to tempt you away?' Bail's head hung low. 'Lesrhett was right and how could he have known all these things?'  
  
"It does no good for anyone to make yourself suffer so." Obi-Wan commented. Bail looked at him miserably.  
  
"Ben," he began using the shortened name Obi-Wan had gained as General during the Clone Wars, "What more can I do when half my staff are gone. Twisted by the Dark Side, by the evil plans of Darth Sidious, and I was blind to it all." He took a deep breath. "Just as Lesrhett said. I was blinded, lulled into a belief that defeating the Imperial Forces was within our grasp because of our victory at the Battle of Coruscant. I have been a fool!"  
  
"Obi-Wan closed his eyes not wanting to remember the destruction of the Jedi Temple. 'General Kenobi,' he scoffed silently to himself. He had been inside as the beautiful towers and walls had fallen, helpless to stop any of it and worse, the Jedi that had died there. He had barely managed to escape with his life much less drag Bail out of the crashing debris. Finally he said out loud, "No, Bail. You are a great leader. We have fought together through too many battles for me to not know that one of your greatest strengths lies in your ability to trust and garner loyalty in those around you." Obi-Wan sighed. "It is a hard blow. But one we will deal with and move on from."  
  
Obi-Wan watched as one of the proudest men he had ever known, next to Qui-Gon Jinn, bowed his head into his hands as he collasped into his chair. Blood dripped from his knuckles. Nothing more for the moment was said.  
  
*****  
  
Lord Tyranus entered the Imperial starship, his every step spoke of a fierce power and the gleam in his eye spoke even louder-he was becoming more bold and more proud. He had accomplished so much of his plans. The Rebellion ranks were in shambles. Meeting after secret meeting he had used every mind trick and every form of persuasion that his years as the Jedi "Count Dooku" had taught him. He had turned them the same as one would turn a screw. A laughter filled his twisted soul though his face showed nothing of it. The Emperor had called for him. 'What reward awaits me now,' he thought smugly. He quickened his pace, eager to see the Emperor and gloat on his newest success. The turbolift seemed to take forever to reach the floor where the Emperor's quarters were situated. 'Patience.' He told himself. He had once believed that his greatest triumph was in helping Emperor Palpatine turn Anakin Skywalker to the Dark Side, but now he believed destroying the Rebellion-that would most diffinitely be his greatest triumph and it was at hand. The turbolift doors slid open with a clang. He steppped out of the light of the lift into the dark of the Emperor's quarters.  
  
"My Lord, I have arrived."  
  
"Yes, you have." The Emperor spun his throne about to face Lord Tyranus." All the while wondering why you need me." The Emperor put his fingertips of each hand together. A habit he had whenever he had made a decision.  
  
"My Lord," Lord Tyranus said with surprise," I assure you, I have never thought such a thing. I have served you faithfully and will--ALWAYS!" Lord Tyranus felt his pulse quicken slightly and hated himself for it. No doubt the Emperor sensed a slight rising fear in him. And suddenly it all became clear to Lord Tyranus. No guards were in the room. They, Lord Tyranus and the Emperor, were completely alone. No one but the Emperor was present to see Lord Tyranus drop to one knee. "My Lord," he croaked hoarsely, "I have been ever...."His hands grasped his throat as he struggled to breath.  
  
"Ever waiting to see an opening, a chance to take my place." The Emperor's chair now swung back to face the viewport. Lord Tyranus tasted bile rising to his throat.  
  
"All....I....have...done!" He managed to scream. All he had done, the manipulations, the triumphs, the murders-used. He had been USED. Bringing Anakin/Darth Vader to the Dark Side had not been a triumph, just a future replacement for himself. He knew only too well the Sith mandate-One Lord, One Apprentice. "May your death be a...horrible....one!" he gasped out with his last breath, falling face down onto the floor.  
  
The Emperor continued tapping his fingertips together. A clamness closed over him. Lord Tyranus had become dangerous. A danger the Emperor had decided to end. "A horrible death." He muttered laughing only to himself. 


	14. Plans Are Laid

Plans are Laid  
  
"If you have need of anything..." began Taun We.  
  
"I have need of being left alone." Snapped Anakin/Darth Vader.  
  
The gracefulness of Taun We was lost on Anakin/Darth Vader, but she felt his palpable hatred. "Of course." She replied coolly before stepping out of the room.  
  
Anakin/Darth Vader felt an impatience growing. 'What is the real reason I am here? To look at Clones, ridiculous.' He stomped across the room, clicking his mechanical hand. Somehow the noise was calming to him. In someways it reminded him of his days on Tatoonie as a slave in Watto's shop. A foolish, know-nothing boy with big dreams, who built and re-built every mechanical machine, droid, or pod-racer he had managed to get his hands on. Click, click, whirl. He rotated his thumb about. When would he hear from Lord Tyranus, or better yet, the Emperor. Anakin/Darth Vader was no fool now. The Emperor had been sending him on more solo missions. A noticeable rift in the Emperor's attitude toward Lord Tyranus had been evident ever since the loss at the battle of Coruscant. Anakin/Darth Vader had noticed it yet Lord Tyranus was too sure of himself to take notice.'Those on high fall far.' The Jedi saying crossed his mind and irked him. Mainly because Obi-Wan had said it to him so many times in the past. He stopped suddenly, a twist of his hand, and the viewport opened. There was nothing to see but storm clouds and water. Then he sensed it, across the star systems, from somewhere far away, Lord Tyranus was dead. He closed the viewport. "Oh, yes." He said to himself, "I have security issues to tend to now." Strangely, he felt very satisfied with this turn of events.  
  
*****  
  
"I was beginning to think you had left me without saying goodbye." Sim had felt Obi-Wan's presence approaching and had unlocked the door. Though he had promised Bail to keep an eye on Sim, a couple of days had gone by since their arrival. During the time Sim had moved about the docking bay from room to room picking up any parts she had cared for and never spoke to anyone. She had no need as she had used mind control to cloak herself from everyone's sight.  
  
"From what I've heard, I would imagine you and the Viceroy have been too occupied to think much on me."  
  
Obi-Wan wanted to contradict Sim; instead he moved toward her R-2 unit.  
  
"Ask me." She said.  
  
"Will it blow up if I touch it?" He asked jokingly. Then wanted to slap himself as a flash of pain crossed Sim's face.  
  
"Orion and I were never able to have children," she began, "this little guy is my baby." She raised her eyebrows joking, but her sudden smile failed and she began in a more serious tone. "Get to the point, Obi- Wan. You have never been one to dance in circles. Better yet, I'll just tell you. How do I know so much? Is that what you're wondering? Simple, I just know, the visions. At the temple, even after, I could not see clearly often times. Then visions I would never want to witness would come to me. Answers to questions I never even asked." Sim wiped dirt and grease from her hands. Obi-Wan realized she looked tired.  
  
"Have you been resting?" He asked.  
  
"I haven't time for rest now. The time for rest will come later."  
  
Obi-Wan made a face. "Yes, it's you that has always been the one to dance."  
  
She stood before him now. A deep saddness in her eyes, she reached out her hand and placed it on his cheek. She pressed her forehead into his chin and instinctively Obi-Wan wrapped his arms about her. He felt a choking sensation close in on him.  
  
"Fine. No riddles today because I want to tell you what I know Obi- Wan." They looked at each other carefully. Obi-Wan felt certain that at last she would confess her feelings leaving him free to do the same for once. Sim began speaking slowly. "The plans we make(pause), the dreams we dream (pause), are not what life gives us. Whatever happens, all I ask is that you remember something good about me." At that, she pulled away roughly, the moment of closeness gone. "Perhaps we had a chance once, but there were always more important things to attend." She turned her face to one side, and though she stood directly in front of him; she seemed small and alone.  
  
"Sim," he gripped her shoulders, fine he would go first, and he took a deep breath, "I have always..."  
  
Sim tore away from him. "Don't say it. Don't do that to me now! I don't care to hear, not anymore, not after so much time." She gripped her hair and seemed wild, out-of-control, and twisted her hair in her hands as if in terrible pain. Jerking her hands downward, letting go of her hair, "If you have something more important to say to me then say it, otherwise leave!" And Obi-Wan saw a momentary flash of hatred pass through her dark eyes.  
  
"Bail wishes to see you." He was stunned and sick with confusion. How could Simi be so warm then so cold? 'Simi,' he thought, 'Have I ever really known you? Will you never give me a chance now that I want something so different for us.?'  
  
Sim was moving toward the door. "Hmmph, took him long enough." She said with disgust. She had picked up her grease rag but flung it back down. Passing by a workbench she reached out one hand and her bounty hunter helmet flew up to her.  
  
*****  
  
The hologram showed incredible detail. Bail steadied himself. 'There is no doubt, Lesrhett knows exactly what he is talking about,' he thought. Now Bail understood how so many of his closest comrades had been convinced to turn against the Rebellion.  
  
"The third clone factory will be operational soon. But there are weaknesses in the newer model of clone."  
  
Viceroy Dalconia stood up. "How is that?"  
  
"The speed of production, pure and simple. Under the pressure of the Emperor, the Kaminoans no longer can make top of the line clones with the most impressive military arsenal. What's more, I believe the Emperor doesn't care. He believes his strength will lie in sheer numbers alone."  
  
Flipping a switch, Lesrhett pointed to Tipoca City. "These columns here," the bounty hunter began pointing out, "are the main structural foundation for the entire city. Blow them up and," Lesrhett's hands flew out, "no more city, no more factory."  
  
"Easy, talk, you." Everyone turned to look at Yoda. "Not easy. Much must be accomplished. First, past the Imperial fleet, get one must."  
  
Lesrhett's voice lowered softly. "Of course, Master Yoda. On my home planet I have the Imperial cruiser that was carrying Master Kenobi. I have Imperial clearance codes as well. Shipments are already going out daily from Tipoca City and Marica City, the 2nd factory, as well." Lesrhett's shoulders shrugged. "What is one more ship passing by?" Lesrhett's head moved surveying the effect of the words on all present. The tension was high, yet hope was higher.  
  
"Help, will you?' asked Yoda.  
  
"Of course, I have already studied the blueprints and devised...."  
  
"Wait a minute." started Viceroy Organa, "no one has agreed or asked that you lead a force into this battle."  
  
"Then you?!" Lesrhett offered back.  
  
"You are a bounty hunter and...."  
  
"The best hope you have Viceroy. I do not insist on leading, I will be happy to tag along in an advisory position if that is more comfortable for you."  
  
"Go, this one will." Yoda's platform floated up, signalling to everyone his intention to leave the meeting.  
  
"With all due respect Master Yoda, I will own up to the fact that Lesrhett Galway has been a great help...in a number of ways. But I believe his going along not to be necessary."  
  
Yoda seemed to comtemplate this for a nanosecond, "Necessary, it is."  
  
Mummuring rose among the remaining leaders and Bail felt himself out- numbered. He looked to Obi-Wan, who was looking strangely at Yoda.  
  
"I will speak to General Toomaksu. He leads extaordinary groups of ammunitions experts. He will be the one to know how to bring down these columns." Bail said at last.  
  
"With my help." answered Lesrhett coolly. "Then it's settled. I will go and I will not fail with your help Viceroy Organa."  
  
The meeting closed. 


	15. Suspicions

Suspicions  
  
(Author's Note: Received review saying that the story was getting confusing. Just wanted to point out a few things, though I'm not sure what is confusing the reviewer. One, Sim has incredible control of the Force, surpassing in many ways even Obi-Wan, though that will be explained later ( she has the ability to basically disappear in front of people through mind control; an ability that no SW book has ever attributed to Obi-Wan). Keep in mind that Lord Tyranus is also Count Dooku from ATC. For my last chapter, I just thought he needed a just end considering he was once Jedi but turned from them to follow Emperor Palpatine(Darth Sidious) the Sith Lord. Also, keep in mind that this is a supposed ending for Episode 3 so there's a lot of ground that I don't cover--ATC reveals the plans for a Death Star but I don't address in this story leaving the reader to assume that it has been destroyed already or whatever George has in mind for Episode 3. The idea coming along hopefully here is that the Rebellion needs to do something about the Imperial Storm Troopers; face it--in ATC they look far out, but suddenly in Episode 4 (the original Star Wars-now called A New Hope) the Storm Troopers are solid white and a little lame looking. I'm suggesting that the Rebellion needs to destroy the Emperor's ability to continue production of the clones--Storm Troopers to address the difference in Episode 3 to Episode 4. Sorry this is so long. Enjoy the story as Obi- Wan questions Sim's motives and the final countdown for Kamino begins.)  
  
"Master Kenobi, you've arrived."  
  
Lesrhett stopped demonstrating the use of the special robotic flight detonators made by none other than Lesrhett. Obi-Wan sat in the outer rim of the ammunitons teams Bail had mentioned earlier. He nodded to General Toomaksu.  
  
"Timing, as in most operations, is everything. You must each realize," General Toomaksu began and his glaze froze squarely upon each of his men, "there is every likelihood that we will not return from this mission. Any person not willing to give his life may leave the room now. I will think no less of you if you do." The 8 teams looked from one to another. Not a man or woman left. "Very well, we all understand the importance of crippling the Empire's ability to strike with force of clones like what these factories are capable of building. We know the Stormtroopers' weaknesses now from past battles. But no one needs explanation of the impossiblity of defeating an army of millions of them. Set your chronos to 1300 hours. Exercises for this mission will begin then." His teams all stood and saluted before moving to the door. General Toomaksu felt sick to his stomach. 'All these good fighters.' He kept thinking. He nodded briefly to Lesrhett and moved to leave as well.  
  
"Master Kenobi." The General bowed respectfully.  
  
"General." The men surveyed each other before turning. There seemed so little to say now that the mission was under way.  
  
"Well, why were you late?" asked Sim.  
  
"I find all of this hard to phantom."  
  
"Well, what's hard about it?" Sim (still dressed as Lesrhett, of course) turned on a hologram projector that showed Kamino and the Imperial fleet that surronded it. "The Rebellion fleet coming in behind us must keep enough distance back as to not be detected by the Empire's forces. We have a possible 20 standard minutes to get in, do our damage at Tipoca City. A group of pilots has already brought in the Imperial ship we, or should I say I," Sim tried humorously, "captured!" She made her eyes wide still trying to break a smile from Obi-Wan. Sighing, "Ben, what is it?" Wiht no response, she started again. "The cannon power on that ship may be capable, with a little boosting, to bring down Marica and the other factory, but not all three. Starting at Tipoca just makes sense..."  
  
"I'm not arguing that."  
  
"Then stop probing my mind as if you think I wouldn't notice." She snapped.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me any of this on Malorea?" He watched Sim closely.  
  
"You were sick, first. Then, it didn't seem necessary until we arrived." She said it straightforward enough. But, Obi-Wan wasn't completely satisfied.  
  
"We could have used you long ago. Yet now, out of the blue you come back..."  
  
Sim glared, arms crossed. "You don't trust me?"  
  
Obi-Wan's blue eyes bored into her and Sim held his gaze. "Suddenly, I don't." He raked his hand through his blonde hair. "Explain it to me Sim, explain to me so I can trust you."  
  
Sim studied the hologram. Her hand pointed here and there as if touching one Imperial starship and then another. "Because of the location of the 3rd factory, General Toomaksu has choosen this rallying point. With any luck, our fleet will come out of hyperdrive here and if they can not destroy this Imperial ship, then perhaps distract them long enough to let our team escape."  
  
"That's your answer?!" Obi-Wan touted.  
  
"MY answer is that I have always helped in little ways, if nothing more." Her hand seemed to glide over the top of the planet Kamino until she stuck her hand into the middle of the hologram in one straight piercing move then gripped the hologram ball turning it off. "Wonder about all those payments from the Viceroy? Think orphans and widows. Think how much one pays for this kind of information. Satisfied!?! It's not as if I was given the choice to walk around all Jedi Master, holier than thou. I've always done what I've had to do, and whatever method I had to use I did it!!!" Her browns eyes glowed intensely.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the floor. Taking a deep breath he walked toward the door. "Simi, it's a good plan and the details have been worked out well. I'm going as also."  
  
"Then you will help me reach the main operations center on Tipoca City?" Sim pulled her mask from her head. Obi-Wan felt the emptiness of the conference room.  
  
"What is located there that we need?"  
  
"I want the cloning process plans."  
  
"What?! For what purpose?"  
  
"To satisfy myself that the Kaminoans will not have the ability to clone more Imperial Stormtroopers for a long time." Sim took a step back from Obi-Wan, "Either that, or I will not suffer the Kaminoans on other cities to live." There was a fire about Sim's eyes now, a strange killer insticnt that Obi-Wan felt rising in her. "Don't you understand Obi-Wan?" Her vioce became impassioned as she suddenly moved up to his face. "Destroy their information on this particular clone and they will have to start from the ground up. Do you really believe blowing up their factories will be enough?!"  
  
"And if they have the plans for the process elsewhere?"  
  
"They don't---it's all there at Tipoca. Together we could get through the guards to destroy it. If one Kaminoan makes off with the information all the Rebellion lives lost in this mission will be for nothing!" Sim's eyes flashed as she studied Obi-Wan's face. There was a sincerity that he could not miss. What more, he knew she was right. Blowing up the city did not mean no one could escape with the cloning process plans if they weren't careful.  
  
"Alright, I'll help you, Sim." The confusion he felt burned at his insides. Part of him wanted to pull Sim into his arms and kiss her and another part could not shake the feeling that she was hiding something, no matter how much sense she talked. Finally he stepped toward the door again and Sim passed him in leaving the room.  
  
*****  
  
The 8 teams were assembeld as follows: 6 ammunitions, 1 pilot team, 1 back up. They assembled, boarded the Imperial ship, and now waited to leave hyperspace.  
  
"Cole, do you think those detonators will work?" Urius asked.  
  
Cole smiled, "You tell me."  
  
Urius was the studious one of team 4, "Well, the Hunter,"as they were quietly calling Lesrhett, "says they will, but I don't know. The wind speeds on that planet are incredible. If those robotic gadgets don't have enough flight power, they won't make it to the columns."  
  
"Yeah, I'd feel better if we were tying 'em down myself."  
  
"You two sissies." Piped in Jamer.  
  
"You know something we don't?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yeah, I watched the test run on one and believe me, we ain't gonna wanna be on that city when they blow." Jamer paused, "My brothers, those babies are some hot mothers." Then sheepishly noticing Commander Arianna listening in, "And sister." Pause, "Ma'am." He saluted clumsily.  
  
"We're ammunitions. Every detonator we have ever set may have worked, may not have worked. So far team 4, we've been lucky. Talk like this, well, dropping all pretense gentlemen---shut up. Concentrate on your specific orders and do your jobs well when the time comes. Clear!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Very well." 


	16. Revealed

The Bounty Huntress Revealed  
  
(Author's note: Sorry, the story is almost finished but unfortunately school has slowed me down alot. I originally had about 5 chapters typed ahead of time. Now I'm down to typing and finishing the story as it goes along. Don't worry, what's not written is all in my head. I will finish this with quite a bang and then leave it ready to run in smoothly with Episode 4 A New Hope)  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan stood behind Sim on deck. He watched as she pulled her bounty hunter helmet off and tucked it into her clothing. She turned, smiled, and winked at him. 'Simi.' His heart ached. Her knee length hair was in a tight braid and had fallen over one shoulder. Her eyes showed a tiredness that made him feel a sudden urge to protect her with his life. No matter what mixed feelings he had about her sincerity in this mission. 'You,' he thought, 'could be my Padawan. Not that you really need any training. After this,' his thoughts ran wildly, 'Yoda would be sure to agree. Perhaps make you a knight without any trials. What's the point of trials when there is no council to decide. When there is only Yoda and me!' His thoughts were in a whirl as he watched her. She was smiling at him, shaking her head. She walked up to face him during this rush of thoughts.  
  
"When you return, ask Yoda. I am Jedi." She produced an amazing lightsaber from inside her loose shirt.  
  
Obi-Wan furrowed his brow, confused. At that moment, General Toomaksu appeared seemingly out of nowhere beside him. The General looked confused as well.  
  
"Yes, General. Can we help with something?" asked Sim smoothly.  
  
"Uhhhh?!!! I just--wanted--to say-we will be leaving hyperspace in --- about 10 standard minutes." He could not take his eyes off Lesrhett, who was completely, obviously, well---Female.  
  
"I find it very reassuring to see others of my sex represented in your forces today." Sim said almost laughing at the shocked General.  
  
"I---I have---yes, well, Commander Liss Arianna is the first, uh, yes. Well, I have other matters--I--" flustered at his tumble of words he stopped speaking for a moment and simply stared. Finally, "With so many traitors exposed the need for replacements was urgent and Liss Arianna had always proved her self exceptional."  
  
"It's unfortunate she was only given the opportunity to move up in the ranks under such terrible conditions." Sim pointedly spoke. "However, I have spoken with her. She's amazing and those under her command certainly respect her."  
  
"Yes. Yes." General Toomaksu nodded his head but was still very confused that Viceroy Organa had commissioned this attack under the information presented by a woman. Yet there was no time to ponder it. Gathering his senses, "May the Force be with you." He looked to them both before turning away.  
  
"We must go and ready to disembark."  
  
Obi-Wan followed silent for a moment. In the hallways people were rushing every which way. He barely noticed the lightsaber marks along one wall where barely a week before he had fought for his life.  
  
"Sim, how can you be Jedi?" He finally asked. "You never took the trials."  
  
She glanced up at him, "Visions," her pace picked up, " of falling to the dark side. Visions that tormented me from the time I was a child; tormented me until I gave in and spoke to Master Devos It was too late then in some ways." She shook her head. "I had passed my trials, you were under mandate in the Lornova system with Master Qui-Gon." Sim took a deep breath, "I couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't want to do the trials, I never mentioned to you or Orion the day they were to start. I didn't want to, but how could I let Master Deovs down?!! That's how I thought at the time that I couldn't let Master Devos down. Afterwards, when I passed, and I spoke to Master Devos. He, of course, went to the Council. The Council refused to let me go; to step down as Jedi. I was sent away."  
  
"Sent away!" he responsed in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. Too dangerous to stay, too dangerous to release. I asked to go to Malorea, it was agreed that I would be easier to keep an eye on there and out of the way at the same time. Make sense?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I loved you. I didn't want to. For Jedi there are no attachments. You know that." She stopped walking to look at him. "Obi-Wan, think. I was a liability at 17 years old. Now, I have nothing to lose." She continued to the disembarking area, looked quickly about, " Lead Commander Sabia, I need one sharpshooter, who is your best?"  
  
Lead Commander Sabia registered surprise on his face, then glanced at Obi-Wan who nodded agreement without knowing why. "I can spare Torros." He pointed to a Kalgorian.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Torros, come here please."  
  
"Sir!" he saluted.  
  
"You are being transferred to be under orders of...."  
  
"Lesrhett" spoke Sim.  
  
"Yes," doubtful, then speaking in a stonger vioce, "under Lesrhett."  
  
For his part, Torros didn't flinch. "Sir, yes, sir." And he saluted his Lead Commander again.  
  
"Follow me." Sim said.  
  
Though not invited Obi-Wan walked along to one corner of the area with them.  
  
"This R-2 unit will be under your protection at all cost. It's programmed to override the doorway system of Tipoca City. It will buy time, perhaps only seconds. But no matter, it's imperative it's protected and brought back to the ship as soon as all teams re-group. Understood?"  
  
"Completely." Responded Torros.  
  
"Back on board, you will turn it over to the flight specialist, Lieutenant Corge on deck. Tell him it must be connected to the main cannon system." Then turning to Obi-Wan. "You help remind him of it."  
  
Obi-Wan searched her eyes, "You were always programming one droid or astromech. If this is what you want. You can do it." He said feeling insolent, how could he never have been told that Sim was Jedi!  
  
Sim licked her lips patiently waiting for Obi-Wan to sort his feelings. "Yes, but remember it just the same." She turned, walked to the lines of Rebel soldiers waiting to disembark and took a place agmonst them.  
  
Torros said, "Master Obi-Wan, I will do as she says."  
  
"Of course." Obi-Wan managed and slapped the soldier on the back. "Of course." And he nodded his head, confused, doubtful, bewildered by this strange turn of events. He felt like his head would explode.'Sim-Jedi? All these years, her visits to Coruscant.' His thoughts slowed as he surveyed her standing in line. 'Then the council had given her mandates and kept her in hiding all at the same time. Hidden from me.' His whole life seemed a sort of sham, as if everything he had ever been taught, all the talk of honor and duty and sacrifice. 'For what?' he thought bitterly now. 'I was taken from a family I never knew, I've given my entire life, and....Sim, Simi.' His face showed nothing of his thoughts; he was too much of a Jedi to allow that, but in his momentary agony Sim turned to look at him. He scanned the darkness of her eyes, the wisps of black hair that forever fell out of her braid, and the bow of her soft lips. She left her place and waked up to him.  
  
"Have you ever wondered," she began, "about all the Jedi talk of choosing your path, then whatever happens is destiny? It often confused me until one day I realized the two are not separate; they are on and the same. I have chosen MY path, MY destiny, Obi-Wan. A life to be shared between us...has never been apart of it. My path, my destiny is not a part of yours." With that she turned, her shoulders up, and the tiredness that Obi-Wan often sensed in her seemed to fall away. Obi-Wan sensed a relief in her, as if some burden that she had carried all her life, through her years as a Padawan even, suddenly dropped from her and she found peace. 


End file.
